SuperBikkje Commando (Lost DOS Contra knockoff)
SuperBikkje Commando (pron. BigJeekh) is a very obscure DOS video game produced somewhere in the very early 1990's or late 1980's in the country of São Tomé and Príncipe (presumably). It was never released outside of the develeoper's home town. History The game was developed by a group of people as a test tech-demo project that utilized modified sprites from the Contra video game by Konami. Then unfinished and almost unplayable SuperBikkje was somehow released as a full game, presumably as a novelty item similiar to things like pet rock, or giant condom. The only known instance of the game was found in 2012 on the original floppy disk by a YouTube user Mareko2 who bought it on EBay. He only released one screenshot, and some information about gameplay and how the box looked. Founder's description According to Mareko2, game's box is made out of cheap, wrinkled cardboard and is roughly the size of a DVD box. It has an image of Rambo on the cover, with cheap-looking black stripes on top and bottom of it, with words: "SupperBikkje Commando Game - Video game disk for use with Microsoft DOS" And: "Battle evil aliens in this AMAZING and ACTION game - play Commando-It!" And a small yellow circle that says "NEW!". Back of the box is black, with those words written on it: "You are controlling the super-powerful commando of US. Army called John. John is the most strong man, and no one could defeat him...until now! Aliens attacked the tropical island of Girigiri turning people to and it's up to him to defeat them! Exciting four level collect the points to reveal more suprises and weapons!" It is clear that author wasn't good at english, presumably due to the fact that his motherland's language is portugese. Only revealed screenshot of the game reveals a Contraguy-like figure shooting an octopus-like alien in crudely drawn jungle, with numbers on the screen. According to Mareko2, the numbers and letters appear and disappear randomly, causing graphical glitches. The game is only one stage long, it's a jungle filled with octopus aliens that float, and spiders that jump around. They can be killed in one hit, and player character is immortal. After reaching the end, a "boss" appears. It looks like an oversized tank, and is also crudely drawn. It just drives back and forth, and player cannot interact with it, thus rendering the rest of the game unbeatable. Update 11.12.2016 The founder got contacted again, and when asked, told that he previously stated the game is unbeatable ju st to fend off potential flood of questions if the information about SuperBikkje gets public. According to him, the game actually IS beatable, and consists of two levels. At the end of first level, there is a clearing in the jungle, and a large tank appears. It has absolutely no animation, it's tracks don't move and it just moves back and forth. It is actually a picture from a tank book, turned into a sprite. Due to how crudely it got compressed, it resembles a black blob. It has only one attack, which is firing a small pellet at the player. Shooting at it too quickly might cause the game to glitch and then shut off, but slow firing can kill it. Upon defeating, it just disappears and the player proceeds to the next level automatically. Player can jump, crouch and shoot just like in regular Contra. When the founder reached the end of second level, for a split-second he saw the alien head boss, and then the game shut off. Category:Lost Video Games Category:Partially Found Media